Awkward Encounter
by Raven and Writing Desks
Summary: It was a nice jacket, why wouldn't she feel the material? They were in a clothing store after all. But wait, mannequins don't move. Sasusaku. One-shot. AU.


**_A/N: _**_So this one-shot has been sitting in my writing folder for a long time. One day, I was scrolling through Tumblr and read a hilarious post. Thus, this fic was born! Enjoy :) _

* * *

**Awkward Encounter**

Sakura and Ino walk down the shopping strip, newly bought coffees in hand. Konoha High School was closed today due to teacher meetings so the girls had decided to use their day off as a shopping trip. After all, there was new store on Main Street and Ino just _had_ to check it out.

The two eighteen year-olds walk over the cobblestones, passing by an array of stores. The open doorways and large display windows giving them glimpses of what awaits inside. The smell of expensive perfume fills their nostrils as they pass by the large department stores and soap shops, while the sound of loud music blares from the various clothing stores. Sakura's mouth starts to water slightly when she walks past a bakery and can almost taste the various breads and sweets.

Noticing her friends dazed look at the carb sweets, Ino quickly pulls on Sakura's arm and leads her in front of the new store that has been the object of everybody's fixation lately. The word "Akatsuki" in all capital letters hangs over the entrance with a logo of three red clouds floating behind it.

Ino practically shakes in anticipation as she drags Sakura inside. The store is dimly lit, with a few spotlights here and there to show of mannequins and is packed though with other teens scrounging through the clothing racks and tables.

"Nail polish!" Ino squeals as she makes her way to the rather large and colorful display at the back of the store. Sakura stays near the front, examining the clothes displayed there. The majority of the garments are red, black, or both and fall into the "edgy" category.

A pair of shiny combat boots catches her eyes and she finds herself gravitating towards them. However, being distracted by the leather beauties causes her to not focus on her surroundings and she runs into a large, muscular back. The impact throws the teenager off balance and she falls flat on her butt.

"You okay, un?"

Sakura looks up to see, who she assumes is a store employee. He wears a black shirt with the red cloud logo matched with black skinny jeans that have the knees torn out, and a pair of boots similar to the ones Sakura was trying to get to. With his long blonde hair and blue eyes, it's needless to say that many people have coined him as eye candy.

_I think I just found my new favorite store. _Sakura thinks as the man reaches down to help her up. The pinkette takes his hand, but not before seeing a design adorning it. Once on her feet, she turns the hand over and sees a tattoo of a mouth on it. The man lets out a chuckle.

"Like it? I have one on this hand too." He lifts his other palm revealing the identical mouth with a tongue sticking out of it.

"Uh, yeah," she responds hesitantly. "Very… uh… interesting…" With a glance of the nametag hanging around his neck she adds, "Deidara."

The store associate opens his mouth as if to say something else, but another customer, middle-schooler by the looks of it, interrupts him with a nonsense question. The amounts of giggles that scatter her speech lead Sakura to believe that she only wants an excuse to talk to the gorgeous employee.

She eventually makes it to the boots and starts scanning them for a price tag. "Holy shit! Are these made of gold or something?" She exclaims when finally spotting it.

She delicately sets the overpriced leather back on its perch while calculating exactly how many weeks worth of allowance she would need to save up in order to afford them.

Scanning through some more clothing racks while dodging the flying elbows of crazed shoppers, Sakura finds herself alongside a mannequin with a black leather jacket on. _I could use a new jacket, _she thinks as she feels the smooth material of the sleeve.

"Why are you touching me?"

With a scream, the pink-haired girl jumps backwards. "The mannequin's talking!" The people around her turn and stare, before chuckling slightly.

Looking up, Sakura realizes that a boy about her age, a very handsome boy may she add, is wearing the jacket she had been fondling. His bluish-black hair is spiked up in the back and he wears black skinny jeans. A pair of black sneakers completes the ensemble.

She feels a blush of embarrassment burning over her entire face. "I-I… uh… nice jacket?" Sakura says lamely, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"You're weird," he tells her with a passive look on his face, before turning to walk away.

"Well excuse me!" Sakura cries back, not one to take getting insulted lightly. "Who the hell stands completely still in a clothing store, especially when wearing a fancy jacket like that?"

The boy twists back around, a look of amusement on his face. "You're annoying."

Sakura's jaw falls open in shock. "What the hell? Who do you think you are-"

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Ino comes up behind her friend with a multitude of nail polish bottles in her hands.

"This asshole is being a jerk." Sakura gestures to the jacket owner.

"Excuse me," Emo boy says with an amused smirk on his face. "You're the one who touched me and then started screaming at me."

"Sasuke! " A blonde boy in a bright orange shirt runs up to him. "I just finished talking to Itachi, he said that his family discount doesn't apply to me, which I think is bullshit because I practically grew up with you two and…" The tanned teen stops talking after looking over at the girls. "Ino?" He asks.

"Oh my gosh!" Ino squeals, "Naruto! I haven't seen you in forever, how have you been?"

"Pretty good. This bastard's brother works here so we came to check it out." The boy, Naruto, replies after giving Ino a large bear hug.

While the two blondes continue on with catching up, Sakura shoots petty glares at Sasuke.

"We should all go get some lunch together!" Naruto suggests, a bit too enthusiastically for the situation at hand.

"No!" Sakura practically yells.

"Come on, pinky," Sasuke says while nudging her shoulder playfully. "It could be fun."

"Don't call me pinky," Sakura says, deepening her glare. "My name is Sakura."

"Fitting," his smirk grows more arrogant while Sakura's glare becomes more deadly.

"Let me pay for this nail polish and then we can go!" Ino says cheerfully.

Thirty minutes later, Sakura finds herself wedged in a booth at a local pizza parlor between a wall and a jacket-clad teen.

"Come on, it can't be that brutal being forced to eat pizza," Sasuke says while shooting a wicked grin at the pouting girl.

"The pizza isn't the problem," she snaps back.

"I don't get why you're so upset."

"Well, I burnt my tongue on my coffee this morning, I can't afford an amazing pair of boots, I really wanted your jacket, and I don't like pepperoni." Sakura lists off the things while pulling the pieces of offending meat from the gooey cheese on her slice.

"If it makes you feel better," he says while leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I'm not a fan of pepperoni either, I just agreed so Naruto and Ino wouldn't bite my head off."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Sakura exclaims, still miffed about being humiliated in the clothing store. "Now we're both just suffering!"

"You're right," Sasuke says while sliding out of the booth, "Come on."

Sakura looks at him in confusion. "Uh… what?"

"Let's go find something else to eat," he nods his head towards the door.

Reluctantly, Sakura follows him out the door and into the cool fall air. When she shivers slightly, a thin and dark eyebrow quirks up at her.

"Are you cold?"

"N-n-no," the pinkette says stubbornly through chattering teeth. She gasps slightly when a light weight ends up on her shoulders. Sheepishly, she puts her arms through the sleeves and basks in the silky warmness that is the coveted leather jacket.

* * *

"Weird," Naruto says as he watches the two exit the building. "I've never seen Sasuke act like he has hormones before."

Ino shrugs before watching the head of pink and black hair walk out together. "I think they'll make a cute couple."

"You sound so confident that they'll end up together," the blonde boy says while chewing a piece of pizza.

"Of course they'll end up together, did you not see the way they were flirting?"

"That didn't look like flirting to me," Naruto points out, remembering how they just seemed to bicker back and forth, "They just looked a little agitated."

Ino pats the boy's head, "That my friend, is the beauty of young love."

"They just met!" Naruto exclaims, his arms flailing slightly.

"Shh," Ino shushes him, "Don't ruin it."

"Ruin what? They're not even in the restaurant anymore."

Ino just smirks as she pops a piece of pepperoni in her mouth.

* * *

"I think it's the saltiness of the ham and the sweetness of the pineapple that really does it for me," Sakura just finished answering Sasuke's question about what type of pizza she actually does like, to which she responded "Hawaiian".

"Hn. I like tomatoes on my pizza."

"Aren't there tomatoes in the sauce though? So isn't that too tomatoey?" Sakura says, earning a smirk from her walking companion.

"You can never have too many tomatoes. So, any plans for college?" he asks, appreciative of how they had fallen into a comfortable conversation, meaning Sakura had warmed up to him enough to stop sending him death glares.

"I'm thinking of going into medical school after this year," Sakura says as she takes a bite of her ham and cheese crepe.

"You want to be a doctor?" Sasuke asks as they walk along the street.

"Yeah, I like the idea of being able to help somebody in a way that only certain people can," her green eyes sparkle at the words. The other teen runs a hand through his dark hair in order to re-spike it.

"You know, your hair sort of resembles-" Sakura begins.

"Don't say it," Sasuke cuts her off with a glare.

"Oh, I see," pink eyebrows rise at the realization, "It's a sensitive subject isn't it. Let me guess, your mother always pesters you to cut it but you're still adamant about the fact that it looks _cool_." She tosses the crepe paper into a nearby garbage can, allowing her to make air quotes at the word "cool". "News flash, hair that resembles a chicken's ass is-"

She's cut off when a set off lips press against her own. Her emerald eyes widen at the fact that the man she mistook as a mannequin only an hour ago is kissing her. Her eyes slowly slip shut when she realizes that she doesn't care, because boy does he know how to kiss.

His soft lips more over hers in a way that steals her breath away and she finds herself humming in approval. Too soon, Sakura opens her eyes to see Sasuke's dark eyes as his forehead leans against hers.

"I told you not to say it," he whispers.

_If I say it again, does that mean I get another mind-blowing kiss? _She thinks to herself, but decides not to test the theory when she realizes that they had arrived outside of her building.

Disappointedly, she begins to remove the jacket only to be stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Just return it to me next Friday," he says with a smirk. "We can get some Hawaiian pizza."

Sakura feels her cheeks burn slightly with a blush as she slowly nods her head. At this, Sasuke's smirk widens before he turns and walks down the street. As soon as he vanishes from view, Sakura lets out the breath she had been holding and enters her apartment concluding that today has been the most odd day she ever lived through.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I regret nothing. Anyways, the next chapter of A7 and KAGE will be coming out soon ;) _


End file.
